The present invention relates to a camera sales package in which a camera and camera accessories are packed, the packed camera sales package being suitable for storefront display.
Conventionally, precision goods such as cameras, digital cameras and the like were displayed in storefronts on model-specific display stands and the like. When orders were received, ready-packaged goods were delivered from a warehouse or the like for sale to customers.
In recent years high volume stores have become more numerous. These stores have many products prepared in shelf displays. It is becoming usual for a customer to choose a required product from among the products displayed, go to a cash register, and purchase the product. In this scenario, the product is heavily protected by shock-absorbing packaging members made of styrene or the like, and is packaged inside a box or the like. This packaging does not catch the customer""s eye and cannot project the merits of the product.
Consequently, transparent or translucent synthetic resin (plastic and the like) packages, known as blister packs, are becoming more common for sales presentation. Blister packs are suitable for both shelf display and storefront display.
Blister packs can be used for precision engineered goods such as cameras and portable telephones.
However, cameras, particularly digital cameras, tend to have more accessories than other products; e.g., one or more manuals, an AC adaptor, an NTSC video output cable, a cord for connection to a personal computer, and the like. Consequently, packaging that can also hold all the accessories is required.
In consideration of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera sales package for packaging precision goods such as cameras and the like, especially digital cameras with many accessories, in blister packs. The present invention does not detract from the display appearance of a product when the product is displayed in a storefront, and the present invention can efficiently house a camera body and accessories.
A first aspect of the present invention is a package for receiving and storing a camera and accessories therefor for display, the package including: a main body provided with a camera cavity portion and an accessories cavity portion separated from one another, the camera cavity portion being for accommodating a camera and the accessories cavity portion being for accommodating accessories for the camera; and a protective cover superposed with the main body for protecting a camera in the camera cavity portion and accessories in the accessories cavity portion when a camera and accessories are respectively received therein.
Further, a flange is provided at a periphery of each of the main body and the protective cover, with the flanges superposed with one another and co-joined by ultrasonic welds which are one of continuous and spaced at predetermined intervals.
In the present invention, the camera cavity portion that houses the camera and the accessories cavity portion that houses the accessories are formed separately. Thus, the camera and the accessories are not together and the camera, which is the principal object of display, can be displayed so as to give a good impression.
Further, the camera is housed in the camera cavity portion and shielded by the protective cover. Thus, the camera will not be damaged by external impacts and the product value will not be reduced.
In the camera sales package of the present invention, the flanges are provided at the peripheries of the main body and the protective cover and, with the flanges in the mutually superposed state, the main body and the protective cover are co-joined by ultrasonic welds which are either continuous or spaced at predetermined intervals.
Because ultrasonic welding is used, electromagnetic waves that were necessary for conventional high frequency welding are not required, and the camera and the like, which are precision goods, can be protected.
Further, the flanges include corner portions having a number of ultrasonic weld points per unit area greater in a vicinity thereof than a number of ultrasonic weld points per unit area at another area.
Further, mating portions are formed at a periphery of the camera cavity portion for aligning the main body and the protective cover. Because reference points for alignment are close to the camera, however much other positions are misaligned, the camera, which is the main product, can be assuredly accommodated.
Further, a board including product information is sandwiched between the main body and the protective cover. By printing advertising for the product, the camera, on this board, marketing effectiveness can be improved. Also, graphics can be printed so as to dispel the impression of cheapness associated with blister packs.
Further, a portion of at least one of the main body and the protective cover is one of transparent and translucent, and an ultraviolet light filtering treatment is applied to that portion.
Because the ultra-violet light filtering treatment is applied, the camera and the accessories will not discolor if displayed in a storefront for a long time.
Further, projecting portions are formed at a rear surface of the main body at positions near an outer periphery, the projecting portions being capable of supporting the package in an upright free-standing state.
Blister packs are generally hung for display. However, the product may be, for example, a price leader. In such a case, the package may be displayed on a table in front of a hanging display, where the package can be clearly seen by customer. At this time, because the projecting portions are provided, the package can stand up and the product presented to the customers.
Here, the projecting portions are formed at the accessories cavity portion. Because the center of gravity is low, the package will not fall over.
Further, a front surface of the protective cover is formed into a substantially rounded columnar shape having a large radius of curvature, and the protective cover has a step-shaped portion extending from the substantially rounded columnar shape to the flange of the protective cover, the step-shaped portion having a protruding corner portion with a convex curve and a recessed corner portion with a concave curve.
That is, there are no sharp edges. Thus, when a customer holds the package, there is no sensation of unpleasantness. Also, the package looks very attractive and gives an impression of high quality.
In the present invention, a protruding portion is formed at the protective cover, continuing from an area facing the accessories cavity portion to a periphery of an area facing the camera cavity portion, for protecting a camera therein from impacts.
That is, when the package has been stood up, the same may be knocked down by a force from an external object. Therefore, the protruding portion is formed such that when the package falls, the camera itself will not be subjected to impact. The protruding portion serves as a cushioning member for the camera, and can protect the camera.
Further, the camera includes a port for connection to an external power supply and a through hole is provided at the camera cavity portion corresponding to the port when the camera is accommodated therein, for connection to an external power supply and for removal of air in the package.
For example, if the camera is a digital camera, electricity is required to show a photographic subject on an LCD display portion. If showing this kind of display to customers is desired while the camera is on display, it is troublesome to take the camera out of the package. Moreover, the camera loses value the first time it is taken out of the package. Therefore, by the provision of an adaptor connection through hole, electricity can be supplied to the camera while the camera is still in the package. Also, a through hole is essential for removal of air from the package for strengthening the bonded state of the main body and the protective cover. One hole can be both the air removal through hole and the adaptor connection through hole.
Further, the camera includes a viewfinder and a cylindrical projecting portion is formed at the camera cavity portion, the cylindrical projecting portion having a transparent distal end surface at a position corresponding to the viewfinder of the camera when the camera is accommodated in the package, the distal end surface permitting viewing through the camera viewfinder when the camera is accommodated in the package, and being an impact body for absorbing impacts.
For looking through the camera""s viewfinder, a through hole as described above is sufficient. However, in this case the cylindrical projecting portion having the transparent distal end surface is provided. Thus, the viewfinder can be viewed through the transparent distal end surface, and the cylindrical projecting portion can function as a cushioning member when the package falls.
Further, the main body includes an edge to which the camera cavity portion is inclined, the camera cavity portion being capable of accommodating one of a horizontally-oriented camera and a vertically-oriented camera.
Namely, because of this inclination, either a horizontal camera or a vertical camera can be housed in the package without incongruity, and the package can be used for different camera models.
Further, the main body and the protective cover include a common edge integrally joining the main body and the protective cover to provide a folding portion, the package being capable of being closed and opened with the folding portion serving as a hinge.
The main body and the protective cover are joined at a straight edge. In an opened-out state of the package, the camera and accessories are packed in. Then the protective cover is turned about the edge and the packaging process can be completed. Thus, ease of working is improved. Moreover, if the joined state is such that a turning path of the protective cover does not vary, another positioning means is not necessary. If the joined state is such that the turning path of the protective cover does vary, another positioning means will be necessary.
Further, the camera cavity portion is formed such that a depth thereof is less than a thickness of the camera which is accommodated.
Further, the accessories cavity portion is formed in an overall substantially rectangular shape.
Further, a pair of narrow cutaway portions are formed at an upper periphery of the accessories cavity portion.
The size of the rectangular shape is approximately equal to the external dimensions of an instruction manual that is to be housed in the accessories cavity portion. Therefore, the instruction manual can be housed without looseness. Further, a purchaser can insert fingers or the like into the narrow cutaway portions and can take out the instruction manual with ease.
A second aspect of the present invention is a package for receiving and storing a camera for display, the package including: (a) a main body provided with a camera cavity portion adapted for accommodating a camera; (b) a protective cover superposed with the main body for protecting the camera in the camera cavity portion when a camera is accommodated therein; and (c) the main body and the protective cover each having a periphery with a flange, the flanges being superposed with one another when a camera is accommodated in the camera cavity portion, with the flanges co-joined to one another by ultrasonic welds which are one of continuous and spaced at intervals.
In the package according to the second aspect, the camera includes accessories, and the main body includes an accessories cavity portion separate from the camera cavity portion, the accessories cavity being adapted for accommodating camera accessories therein.
A third aspect of the present invention is a blister pack for receiving and storing an electrically powered camera for display, the camera including a jack for connection to an external power supply, the blister pack including: (a) a plastic first portion; and (b) a plastic second portion joinable to the first portion, the portions when joined defining a cavity adapted for receiving the electrically powered camera therein, the cavity including a hole corresponding to the camera jack when the camera is in the cavity defined between the portions, through which an external power supply can be connected to the camera jack and can supply power to the camera for camera demonstration purposes.